Y ahí entendió que el deseo es muy peligroso
by Melecita
Summary: En algún lugar de Viena, en algún momento luego de la quinta temporada, indefinible tiempo después, dulce que empalaga. Esta era mi respuesta para el Reto temático de Abril (2014): Klaroline del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons, solo que llegó un año después Decidí subirlo luego de la escena de la "Selfie" en The Originals


Viena, capital de Austria cuenta con 2,4 millones de habitantes, unos increíbles paisajes y un clima agradable que siempre le hacían volver. Suficientes personas para alimentarse, pero no las suficientes para querer cometer una matanza, paisajes que invitaban a ser pintados y un clima con el que solo provocaba pasar horas en la cama, acompañado por supuesto.

Aunque en retrospectiva solo había traído a una acompañante desde que construyó su pequeño refugio en la ciudad. Hacían ya años desde que había encontrado ese punto en el mapa y había construido una casa modesta, desde la cual se podía ver el Palacio y los jardines de Schönbrunn, estaba alejada de todos los vicios que usualmente lo acompañaban. Nadie más la conocía, era su refugio, era su escape.

Claro, eso antes de conocer a la mujer que se convertiría en su refugio. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le gustaba pensar en Caroline como su refugio, la única persona con la que podía estar en paz.

-¡Klaus, Klaus!

Y así se acababa el momento de paz

-Tres, dos, uno…- Contó en voz alta sabiendo que la vampira lo escucharía

-Nada de tres, dos, uno- Dijo entrando en su estudio. –Quiero que hagas algo por mí.

Presintiendo que venían problemas, dejó la pintura y levantó la vista hacia la rubia. Se veía deslumbrante, aunque solo llevaba un vestido azul corto y unas zapatillas de bailarina. Para él lucía como una Diosa. Tenía las manos atrás, así que evidentemente escondía algo.

-No ordenaré construir ningún centro comercial en la ciudad, ni siquiera por ti- Comentó sonriendo. Cuando estaba con ella era muy fácil sonreír, era fácil dejar atrás por un segundo al desalmado y psicópata villano.

Y es que con el tiempo había aprendido a seguirle el ritmo a Caroline. Así como él había hecho que ella aceptara su lado oscuro, ella había logrado que él aceptara su lado sentimental. Sin exagerar, por su puesto. El no era hombre de rosas y chocolates

-Ven siéntate conmigo –Dijo señalando el futón azul oscuro, que junto al caballete y las mesitas para pintura era lo único que había en la estancia. El disfrutaba pintarla ahí, a veces le pedía que posara para él, aunque no lo necesitara. Tenía todos sus rasgos y gestos grabados con fuego en la memoria.

-No lo haré hasta ver que es lo que tienes en las manos.

-No es nada, solo algo que encontré en la casa- Respondió ella moviendo las pestañas- Por favor, siéntate conmigo.

Con un suspiro, se sentó en el mueble, dejó que ella se acomodara sobre sus piernas y lo deleitara con una gran sonrisa. Era absurda la forma en que lo controlaba.

-Ya, muéstrame qué es.

Caroline sacó una cámara antigua de su espalda, él la recordaba, había experimentado con la fotografía instantánea en esa ciudad hace mucho, le sorprendió que ella la encontrara y que aun funcionara tanto como que a la vampira le interesara.

-¡Quiero fotos tuyas!- Chilló emocionada, su euforia era contagiosa, pero, por favor él era el hibrido original, no posaría para unas fotos.

-No – Dijo e hizo el intento de levantarse, ella presionó las piernas alrededor de las suyas. Si bien tenía suficiente fuerza como para mandarla volando al otro lado de la habitación, no negaría que tener sus piernas apretadas alrededor suyo era… agradable.

-¡Por favor! No se las mostraré a nadie – Hizo un puchero. Ella era Caroline Forbs, si quería fotos, fotos conseguiría, cueste lo que cueste – Haré lo que tú quieras si me concedes esto.

-He escuchado suficientes veces este discurso amor, además, tenemos fotos en tu celular.

-Quiero fotos tuyas con esta cámara.

-No.

-Sabes, quiero que sea voluntario… ¡No me obligues a obligarte!

Klaus soltó una gran y larga carcajada.

-Tengo más de mil años recorriendo el mundo, nadie me ha obligado nunca a hacer nada ¿Qué te hace pensar que una bebe vampiro logrará forzarme a algo?

-Que yo tengo un arma con los que los demás nunca han contado.

-Ilústrame

Ella gimió bajito, se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios sin tocarlos realmente, dejó que su aliento invadiera la boca del hibrido y se dirigió a su oído.

-Persuasión – Dijo en un tono sugerente y prosiguió a besar su cuello siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula, dejando besitos leves hasta llegar a los labios.- Por favor

Klaus emitió un rugido en un segundo y al siguiente ya la tenía bajo el y la besaba salvajemente. Los preludios no iban con él.

Caroline suspiró sonoramente, no es que lo necesitara, es solo que la ocasión lo ameritaba. Klaus había abandonado su boca y se dirigía hacia el escote de su vestido.

-No, Klaus, no ¡Klaus!

El hibrido subió la vista con impaciencia

-Fotos ¿recuerdas?

-No

\- Fotos

Cuando los ojos de él cambiaron violentamente de vampiro excitado a hibrido encabronado ella se encogió un poco, pero luego se relajo, él jamás le haría daño.

-Dije fotos

-Y yo dije que no.

Ella se levanto del futón lo más rápido que pudo, dispuesta a irse. Él le tomó el brazo antes de que terminara de colocarse de pie.

-No te iras

-Quiero fotos.

-¿Harás todo lo que yo te diga después?

Y eso sonaba a dulce victoria

-Sip- Dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a su ventajosa postura inicial sobre el hibrido.

Tomó una foto, y luego otra y otra y otra y otra más.

Irónico pensó él, después de más de mil años vagando por la tierra terminaba prostituido en una sesión fotográfica por sexo, el deseo era muy, muy peligroso.

-Pon tu cara más sexy- dijo ella cuando ya iban por la quinta fotografía

-No tengo cara sexy.

-¡Si la tienes! Ponla – Chilló

El hizo una mueca y ella tomó la foto, cuando esta calló de la ranura de la cámara ambos sonrieron.

-Esta es mi favorita – Comentó Caroline – Me gusta cuando eres feliz.

-Y a mí me gusta cuando estas desnuda bajo mi- Y si, el romanticismo no era su fuerte, él iba directo al grano.

Ella se rio y empezó a bajarse las tiras del vestido. Klaus sonrió ella, definitivamente, era su tipo de mujer.

Caroline sintió una serie de cosquillas cuando la barba de dos días de él le recorrió el cuello. Cuando se trataba de hacer el amor Klaus era fantástico, siempre atento a cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras sus labios paseaban perezosamente por su cuello, sus manos recorrían su cintura, haciendo que millones de llamas se dispersaran por su cuerpo.

Cuando él la amaba era el momento en el que ella realmente se sentía libre, libre de amarlo y de tocarlo, porque no era solo él quien la poseía, ella también lo poseía a él, porque estaba en un lugar donde sabia que nadie más estaría. Cuando el gemía su nombre contra su propia piel ella estallaba. Sabía que él la necesitaba tanto como ella a él

Con un movimiento rápido le saco la franela que tenia y le acaricio el pecho, sus miradas se encontraron y algo brilló tras la mirada de él.

Oh no, eso no pronosticaba nada bueno.


End file.
